This is an application for funds to purchase a Radiation Monitoring Devices, model 7000, portable regional cerebral blood flow monitoring system. Also requested is a Digital Equipment Corporation MicroVAX II with ancillary support apparatus. Five funded NIH projects will be supported by this apparatus: Prough, Donald S, HL 33869, "Regional Brain Blood Flow During Cardiopulmonary Bypass,"; Wood, Frank B, HD 21887, "Neurobehavioral Definition and Subtyping of Dyslexia: Project 3 - rCBF and Behavior: Adult and Second Generation Dyslexia,"; Wood, F. D., MH 39599, "Behavioral and rCBF Studies Memory in Psychopathology,"; Toole, James F, NS 06655, "Cerebrovascular Research Center; Memory and Related Neurobehavioral Deficits in Early Cerebrovascular Disease,"; DeWitt, Douglas S., #NS 19355, "Substrate Availability After Experimental Head Injury,"; and Bowton, David L. (pending approval), "The Cognitive Morbidity of Theophylline Administration." Another project is in preparation, Stump, David A., "Regional Cerebral Blood Flow Before, During and After Cardiopulmonary Bypass and Associated Neurobehavioral Dysfunctions". This system will interact with a Department of Defense project (Prough, Donald S., DAMD17-86- C-1681, "Hypertonic/Hyperoncotic Resuscitation From Shock: Reduced Volume Requirement and Lower Intracranial Pressure," and a continuation of a North Carolina Lung Association award: Alford, Peter D., "The Effects of Aminophylline and Terbutaline on CBF and Function in Patients with COPD." A five-member rCBF oversight committee appointed by the BRS Director will assist the Principal Investigator in the administration of usage of the rCBF apparatus and support computer.